Canals Are Not Your Friend
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella is bored at Mike's party. Angela, Jessica, and Bella decide to go on a short walk. When they get to a canal, bad decisions are made, injury occurs, and a phone is broken. Warning : non-sexual spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story heavily based on experience, but not my characters. They are the lovely Mrs. Meyer's. Also, I know a lot of the scenery might not fit because Washington and where I live are very different, soooooo If you read something that doesn't seem like it would work in Washington, that's because this didn't happen in Washington, but for the sake of this story it does. Lets all put on our imagination hats and cut me some slack. Lol hope you enjoy!**

 **Bella POV:** (At Mike's birthday party)

"I'm kind of bored, a lot of the people here are in the junior class and I feel awkward talking to them because I don't know them." Angela says to me while we sit in a corner by ourselves on Mike's porch. She is as introverted as I am, so we gravitate toward areas with no people.

"Yeah, they are already surrounded by friends. I am perfectly okay sitting back here." I respond. I then add," I didn't know this place was so pretty, I haven't ever been in this area."

"I know, I would love to walk around and see more of it." Angela says. She pauses, as if thinking for a moment, then asks,"Why don't we?"

"Like, leave the party?" I ask to clarify, Thinking in my head that I never told Dad I might leave the party. He probably wouldn't ask anyway if I did, but I am not too sure of this.

"Why not? No one will notice. It isn't like we are never coming back. It's just a short walk." She says.

"Hmmm I don't know if we should go off by ourselves."I say

"We can get Jess to come. That will make three, a daunting number to most attackers." She says. I smile slightly at how seriously she says it.

"Alright, If we can get Jessica to come." I finally agree.

"Cool, Let me text her, I don't want to try and slide into that group to ask." Angela says while taking out her phone. This reminds me to check my phone.

I have a text from Edward and a Text from Carlisle. Edward's says, "Hope you are having fun. No that wasn't sarcastic. I will be back Sunday, can't wait to see you. I love you." Aww, how sweet. Even when he is getting ready to go on an exciting hunt with his siblings, he thinks about me.

I text him back, "Yeah, sooooo much fun. Did you know Mike's porch has three flower pots? One has 17 flowers and a total of 68 petals, I counted. I love you."

Moving to Dad's text which says," Have fun, sweetheart. Stay out of trouble and be home by ten." I smile at two things, one being that he called his house my home, where I am staying this weekend while Charlie as well as all my siblings are gone. Different places of course. I also smile slyly because he didn't specifically say not to leave. He probably implied it, but hey I'm going with it. I quickly check in with a text and put my phone in my shirt pocket.

"She said she will be right over." Angela says, bringing me back to attention.

Jessica walks over and we head off down the road. We decide to stray a little bit and head through some orchards.

"I love Mike's house, the area is so pretty. Hey, I know where this big canal is, I will take you guys. It is really cool." Jessica says to us.

We let her take the lead, which is usual. We stop shortly so Angela and Jess can climb up on a tree for a picture. I thought about climbing up with them, but quickly thought better of it. I learned that lesson already. I opt to take the photo. After a short while we come up on the canal Jessica talked about. I have to admit, It is pretty cool. We have to fit between barbed wire, which kind of makes me feel a bit like we shouldn't be here, but it isn't like we are going to hurt anything. We walk up close and see the rocks on the side.

"How deep is it?" I ask

"Pretty deep, I think Mike said it was like ten feet at the center." Jess answers.

"The water looks pretty on the surface." Angela comments.

"Lets jump in!" We hear Jess say.

Angela and I pause and stare at her like she is crazy. Before we can respond, she is pulling her pants off and setting them on the ground along with her shoes. Angela and I glance nervously at the road that isn't that far away and then back at Jessica. She doesn't seem to realize that a car could pass any moment.

"C'mon, guys! Live a little. We are seniors, This is our last year to do dumb crap." I don't see her reasoning because I am sure she will do more dumb things in college. Before either of us respond, she runs and jumps, landing straight in the middle with a huge splash. Angela and I wait, holding our breath until she resurfaces. When she does, she laughs.

"Don't worry, The water isn't that cold!" She shouts to us while starting to swim around.

"I'm gonna do it!" Angela says.

I turn to her with wide eyes. No way. She then strips out of her pants and puts them by Jessica's. No, no, no, what is she doing? She leaps into the middle by Jess. Then she starts to swim around. Maybe...No. No way. Everyone knows not to swim in a canal.

"Bella! C'mon, you think too much, just do it!" Angela yells.

That gets to me because, I do over think things. What is the worst that can happen? I start to walk toward the edge.

"Take off your pants, You don't want to be completely wet and I have extra shirts in my car!" Jess calls to me. I glance at the road and then, as quick as I can, pull my jeans off. I add to the pile of pants and shoes. I get a little running start and jump. I don't jump as far as I need to so I can feel one of the rocks scrape against my leg. Great.

It doesn't hurt too bad, though, and I laugh as I come up. We are all giggling and swimming around when suddenly I remember my phone is in my shirt. My soaked shirt. I reach into my pocket and pull it out.

"NO! MY PHONE!" I scream. Both girls look at me, horrified at the possible damage. I click the unlock button but nothing happens. I quickly swim to the side and climb up the steep little hill. Once I am on land again I rip my case off and start to dry it with my pants, not caring that I am not wearing them to cover myself. I have forgotten the road at this point. How will I explain this? The canal water smells different than if I say I dropped it somewhere else. Dad will know. My hair drips down my face and I become aware that my leg is burning. I look down at it, shocked at what I see. I am bleeding heavily down my leg. It is now that I remember I am pantless. I take a deep breath and set my phone down, losing hope for the moment and pull my pants on. They are dirty and soon soaked.

I try to ignore the pain of the rough fabric rubbing against my leg wound and stand up. By now Jess and Angela have come out and gotten redressed as well.

"Are you okay?" Angela asks.

"Yeah. Lets just get back." I say in defeat. Why me? Nothing happened to them and they did it too! This isn't fair! Ug.

We start to head back, Slower this time because my leg feels like it is on fire . I look down at my phone and see water behind the camera lens. Boy do I have some explaining to do...

 **A/N: So yes Bella messed up. Again. My leg is almost healed now, and I have an epic story so...do I regret it? Actually, yeah...I still do. Double check your electronics before swimming folks. So If anyone has suggestions on what they want to see happen, let me know in a PM because this chapter was all what really happened. The rest I have to make up and I am open to suggestion. As always, thank you so so so much for reading and I love reviews, so please leave one. I always appreciate feedback -CullenGirl9397**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

Oh man, I really hope Dad doesn't try to call me. Looking down at my watch I see that He is due to pick me up in half an hour. I have to clean myself up! I walk rigidly along side Angela and Jess. The fabric rubbing against my leg is excruciating. This is what I get for trying to do what people with more luck do. Wow If Dad doesn't kill me Edward will... OR ALICE! I have to call her! What if she snitches on me again like with the whole bus fiasco?

"Angela, can I borrow your phone?" I ask quickly. I ask Angela because, unlike Jessica, she doesn't ask why.

I trail behind a little bit telling them I will catch up, then I punch in Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice answers after several rings. She must have been hunting or something.

"DON"T YOU DARE TELL DAD I JUMPED IN A CANAL!" I say loudly, Jess and Angela are already really far ahead due to my slowness.

"YOU JUMPED INTO A CANAL!?" she screeches.

"...no? What, who is this? I think I have the wrong number." I say back, acting confused and failing at it. What did I just do?! She didn't even see it!

"No, no, no Bella! Don't play that with me. You jumped into a canal? Like...a Canal?"

"No..like a _canal_ , not a canal." I respond sarcastically.

Silence from Alice. "Look, It was wrong blah blah blah, I know. I won't do it again, but I have to get cleaned up so promise me you won't tell anybody? Especially not Dad or Edward?"

A pause and then,"Fine, Bella, but _please_ be more careful! Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, I really have to go! Thanks Allie!" I say quickly and hang up, hoping my gratitude distracted her from the lie. Boy was it a lie too, my leg is killing me.

I rush as best as I can back to the house. I ignore the stares and go straight to the bathroom with Jessica to put on the extra shirt she had while Angela gets a first aid kit. I take my pants off again and throw them to Angela who puts them in the wash. I don't care if they are dry because my excuse for the clothes swap is that I got pushed into the pool. Angela got me the first aid kit and I clench me teeth before I start scrubbing the wound, the last thing I want is an Infection. I then wrap it with gauze, hoping it will mask any scent my wound may have. Angela gets my pants from the wash, clean but soaked from being taken out so soon after the cycle started, and sets them on the counter. I furiously scrub my hair under the sink faucet and blow dry my hair with Mike's mother's blow dryer. I also borrow her perfume, masking the scent is my priority.

After my hair is only damp, not dripping, I glance at my watch. Five minutes left. I gather my things and grab my pants from the counter, pulling them on quickly but gently. Please let this work. Thinking of this at the last second, I fill the sink and drop my phone in, thankful that Angela and Jessica are waiting outside the door now or they would be looking at me like I was crazy. I have to get the scent of the canal water out. I hope sink water is enough to rinse it .

"Thank you guys so much for helping me." I say to Angela and Jessica when I finally exit the bathroom.

"It was no problem." Angela speaks for both of them."I am just sorry you got hurt. You should have Dr. Cullen look at your leg when you get home." She advises.

"Haha... yeah I will." I lie terribly, but it goes unnoticed. I walk out the front door, not wanting to see any of the party guests in the back, and wait outside for Dad. I coach myself through my story. Tell half truths, it will be more convincing.

Dad pulls up right on time and I quickly get in the car, putting my bag under me so I don't get his seat wet. I see his face and he looks shocked.

"Bella, you are all wet, what happened?" He asks concernedly.

"Well there was a pool and you know my clumsiness. Jessica gave me this shirt to wear, but my phone was in my pocket." I say. All of what I said was true. There was a pool there, and I am clumsy. My phone _was_ in my shirt pocket. I realize this is misleading but, still, It's true.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you? I will order a new phone, but you need to be more careful." He chides.

Dad pulls out and starts to drive. Woah. That went way better than I expected. The ride home just consisted of me talking about what happened at the party, before the canal experience of course. When we arrive home, I set my broken phone on the counter before making my way to my bedroom to grab clothes for a shower. I am spending the night here so I will just do my laundry here, soon so there is no chance of the perfume wearing off. As soon as I have my clothes I rush to clean my body, wanting to thoroughly clean it. I will just let the gauze get wet, It is fabric so it will dry. I strip in my room, throwing my clothes into my hamper and rusing down the hallway wrapped in my towel.

Carlisle POV:

I shake my head thinking of Bella falling into a pool. She really does need to be more careful. I pass by her phone and pick it up, shaking my head again. Then a scent from it catches my attention. It doesn't smell like chlorine, It smells like...like...a canal! I think about what is around Mike's house and remember passing by a canal not too far from it. I look at the camera lens and see water behind it, but not clean pool water, murky water. I start to get a sinking feeling. How had I not realized the scent sooner? I pass by Bella's room, noticing she left her wet clothes in her hamper . a pick up her clothes and smell perfume. Under the perfume though is the same murky water scent. My frustration grows. Bella, what have you gotten into this time?

 **AN: so yeah second chapter! I want to say a special thanks to Carlisle Cares for helping me with ideas on where to take this story. Also I am too excited to not share this. I passed my driving test! now I am an adult with a licence! yay :) Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Didn't Die, I Just Can't Balance My Life

I would like to say a huge sorrrrrryyyyy for not updating. The truth is, I did not expect to be this busy. I have a HUGE senior project (first draft due tomorrow by the way and i'm only half done with my 10 pages) and I am getting all the college stuffed squared away. I am very happy to report I got accepted to my first choice, along with three scholarships. AND i finally decided on a career path- A counselor for those with chemical addictions. More bad news though, I plan on failing the AP bio test because, to be 100% honest, I understand NOTHINGGGGG *cries*. That being said, I have not given up on my stories- but I may not update still for a little bit. Once again I am SO SO SO sorry for the disappearance.


	4. Chapter 3

Bella Pov

"Gotta scrub, gotta scrub!" I think to myself as I scald myself in the shower stream. I wince in pain when I move and the stream goes directly on my wrapped wound.

"Ah!" I exclaim aloud and immediately after bite my lip, quickly knocking a shampoo bottle over. My reasoning being If I knocked something over, Dad would think that is why I had made a noise. I have to commit to this lie fully, and since a pool is not likely to have given me this gash, the gash, as far as Dad was concerned, did not exist.

I work as quickly and efficiently as I can in the amount of pain that I am in, the need to get away with the lie outweighing the need to take care of my leg.

As soon as I finish scrubbing the rest of my body I step out of the shower. I accidentally hit my leg on the edge of the tub on my way out. The pain is so intense that I see stars but somehow manage to keep quiet, self-preservation setting in. At this point keeping the lie seems silly because of the amount of pain I was in. Surely, a spanking couldn't be worse than the pain I was already in,right? Well then I would have the pain in my leg and my bottom I told myself as I decide to continue with my charade.

I towel dry my whole body being gentle around my wound and get dressed in loose-fitting sweats plus a comfortable T-shirt, hoping if I wore baggy pants they wouldn't rub against my leg. I step out of the bathroom, really hoping that my father is not within my immediate proximity and get lucky when I see that he isn't. I head to my room knowing that with his speed he could show up at any second. Not wanting particularly to have to act right now, I make sure to move as fast as I can without attracting his attention. I turn my light out and get in bed to sleep before my father gets the chance to pull me out for conversation. I lie in bed,the pain wearing off only because I am getting used to it. I do not think it lessened any, though.

Carlisle Pov

I pace back-and-forth in my study piecing together what might have happened at the party. I know very well that the Bella is not a social person, so being at the party in the first place was not her idea of a good time. What she does enjoy, however, is peaceful walks and the walk to the canal was not very long at all. The best conclusion that I can come to is that she was tired of sitting bored and had decided to do some exploring. This is when I suspect she came up on the canal whereupon she got the idea into her head that jumping in would be an OK thing to do. No, this doesn't seem like her... however, peer pressure is something that has played a role in her previous mischievous adventures. No, I am thinking she had friends to come along who had talked her into it. Really though, a canal! Is she crazy?! Maybe, hopefully, it was an accident, but I am thinking not or she would not have so readily lied about it.

I put my face into my hands and hear an exclamation from the shower and immediately the drop of some sort of item. This gives me another piece of evidence, not the dropping of the item, but the fact that she is showering again and it had only been a few hours prior to the party that she had showered. She was obviously trying to mask a scent, something she should know is futile. I am definitely going to be having words with my youngest daughter. Not only about endangering herself again but lying to me again. I am refusing to take this disrespect laying down and she will soon see that.

I hear the shower turn off and Bella drying herself. I figure I will give her time to change and get settled in her room before going to talk to her. Unfortunately, soon after she gets into her room I hear the springs of her bed, signaling that she has retired for the night. Rather than opening up a whole conversation right now, I think maybe I can use this to my advantage. Having time to think on what she has done has proven in the past to get her to come clean to me. It will also allow me time to think of appropriate consequences for this particular disobedience. A spanking obviously, but to what degree? I hate disciplining my children, especially my young sweet Bella, but really her behavior as of late has been appalling. Childish! These things that have recently gotten her into trouble are things I expect from 8 year olds, not eighteen year olds, and especially not my Bella. Peer pressure. Hm. I think in this subject, knowing Bella to be a strong women with her own ideas, I can't help but wonder what the content of this pressure is, obviously it must be something that strikes a cord with her. It seems unlikely to me that just normal teasing would have Bella throwing caution to the wind, cautiousness being one of her more evident traits.

So many thoughts... This is... well as my kids say, going to suck.

Bella Pov

My sweat pants now had a wet spot that I could feel with my other leg due to showering with the gauze on. Bad decision in hindsight. One of many. Tomorrow I am hoping I get a chance to look at the wound and put new bandaging around it, but I have to be aware of where Dad is and how much time I have. This could be very tricky. As I am thinking all of this through, the tiredness of the day sneaks up on me and I fall into heavenly sleep where I barely feel my pain.

MORNING

I awake to a ray of sun peeking in through my window, that means Dad will for sure be home to monitor me all day. I go to sit up but the movement sends pain shooting up my leg and I gasp.

"Bella, are you alright, Sweetheart?" I hear from my doorway where my Dad has suddenly appeared.

"Uh... Yeah just have some limbs that fell asleep." I lie. Apparently it was really all I could do lately.

"Well alright, I suppose then my next question would be, how was your swim in that horridly dangerous canal, Young Lady?"

"HUH?...Uh ...I don't know what you...canal? What's a canal? Oh like a water canal.. what do you mean.. um.." I stutter miserably, realizing quickly that the lie was history and soon my days of sitting will be too.

My Dad's steady glare held my attention.

TBC

 **A/N I almost forgot how to write to be honest. Wow I have missed you guys! I realize there are probably a million mistakes but it is late and I feel like an update with mistakes is better than none at all. So guess what! My Senior project was in the top 6 and I had to compete- I didn't win but hey I'll take top six. I graduate in two weeks -YAY. Less exciting news I almost crashed- friends and music and speeding don't mix- don't worry I learned my lesson- Maybe it will be my next story. and well that's basically all that has happened to me these past few months besides massive amounts of homework lol. I really really hope you enjoy this chapter and please please leave me a review, they make my day. -CullenGirl9397**


	5. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Shoot. I scoot back in my bed, wanting distance between me and my irate father. A blanket rubs against my leg and I gasp, pain showing in my face. My Dad's expression shifts instantly from one of anger and disappointment to concern and worry.

"Bella? What is wrong? Are you hurt?" He asks, causing me to frantically search for a good answer.

I can come up with nothing, not wanting to lie anymore. I want him to make my leg better. I want comfort. I want my daddy. I simply nod my head yes and bring my hands to my mouth, trying to stop the cry I could feel about to escape.

Before I could indicate anything else, my father was at my side. I looked up into his eyes, tears starting to form.

"Where, Sweetheart? Tell me where you are hurt." His voice is soothing, letting me know my mistake wouldn't keep him from loving and caring for me.

When I open my mouth to tell him a sob is the only thing that comes out. I cover my mouth again and lower my head. Instantly arms so gentle, yet firm, are around me. My head is buried in his chest and one of his hands strokes my hair.

"Baby girl, everything is going to be okay. I am going to lift the blankets and find where you are hurt. Then I am going to fix you, I am going to make you all better. Understand?" He asks, calming as ever.

I nod, but hold tightly to him, preventing him from his search. I wanted him to help, but I was also scared it would hurt more. I also craved his comfort, all the stress from lying catching up.

"D-Daddy I…" I start, not really even knowing what I wanted to say, just wanting him to continue holding me. It is childish to want to be held by my daddy, but I mean so was pulling that stunt and lying.

"Shhhhh." He whispers, "I have you now, no need to fret. You are in a bit of a mess, but nothing I can't fix. Shhh my precious child, all will be well again very soon."

I soak in his words of comfort and finally decide to let go of him. "My leg." Is all I am able to say at this point, still quite upset with the knowledge that he is going to freak when he sees my incompetent patch up work.

He wastes no time in pulling the covers off, gently of course, and zeroing in on the correct leg. The spot was still slightly damp. He looks up at me questioningly but I avoid his eyes, continuing to wipe at my own.

He ever so gently rolls up my pant leg, being careful to stretch it away from my skin. Once it is rolled up and he sees my wet gauze, some blood having soaked through, he looks up once more at me, this time, exasperated.

"Has this been wet since your shower last night, Isabella Marie?"

I shrink visibly at his tone, nodding yes and sniffling. By the time I look up, he already has his medical bag.

"For Pete's sake, what am I ever going to do with you, wet gauze, are you asking for infection? I am going to have to get a bubble to put you in, really. If danger doesn't find you first, you chase it. Is it too much to ask my fragile daughter to care for herself? I don't think so. I stress safety so much, don't I? I do! And look what happens…" He continues to ramble irritated as he puts on gloves and pulls out little scissors to cut off the gauze.

As he peels it from my leg, inciting more than a few tears from me I might add, his expression becomes shocked.

"Infected, Isabella. As I thought it might be. Honestly, Si potrebbe pensare che avere questo tipo di esigenza medica , si sarebbe venuto a tuo padre che è un medico, ma non…" He starts speaking in Italian due to how irritated he is. ( translation—"You would think that having this kind of medical need, you would come to your father who is a doctor, but no…")

"Daddy, you might want to scold me in English." I tell him seriously, knowing he would just repeat everything later if he didn't and I wanted the scolding over with.

This unintentionally lightens the mood. He looks up and scoffs. "I suppose I should. Well young lady …" He continues as he disinfects and tends to my leg.

After what seems like years later, my leg is taken care of and pain pills are issued. I am spent. Even though I have just woken up, I am so tired. I hadn't gotten a good rest last night for obvious reasons and now that I feel better, my eyelids continue to get heavier and heavier, which is partly due to my father dragging on and on again about safety. Thankfully he notices and finally ceases his speech.

Crap. Does this mean that I am going to be punished now? My tired eyes open wider and look up to my father who is now right at my side again. Suddenly I am lying down in my father's arms. How did that happen?

"I do believe you are in need of a nap my young daredevil. Get some rest now, you will need it." My dad says. I somehow in my tired state don't comprehend that it is a promise of punishment. I just happily drift off in my father's arms, being pain free for the first time in several hours. Worry not sinking in, only sleep…

TBC

 **A/N: Hey! I updated again, I know real shocker. I am finally getting time now that graduation is only 3 days away. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys, it makes my day. – CullenGirl9397**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV:

I become aware that I am in a bed as I awake from my nap. What I am thankfully not aware of now is the pain that I had become used to from my leg. I still move quite carefully, not wanting to test the relief too much. As my arms stretch out a bit, my eyes still closed, I feel something hard and cold. My first thought is Edward, but as I breathe in I smell the familiar perfume-like scent of my father, different from Edward's but equally as calming.

I then remember why my father is next to me and calm is not the emotion that remains. Rather, anxiousness and guilt. I haven't opened my eyes yet so I try my best to pretend that I am still in my slumber. My racing heart, however, decides to ruin my brilliant plan.

"Good afternoon, Sweetie. I do believe that you must get up and not sleep the day away, after all we have matters to discuss." The silky voice speaks, nearly cooing at me. It does not match what he just said, seeing as how he is speaking of beating my ass.

"Bella isn't here right now, she is still sleeping. Please come back at a later time." I say in a monotone.

"Hm well I will leave a message then. Bella, This is your father speaking and I am just letting you know that If you do not open your eyes in the next thirty seconds I will have to wake you up with a different method that I am sure you will not like very much." He speaks in a mock pleasant tone.

My eyes open.

"Ah, there we go." He says and pinches my cheek.

"Dad!" I say irritably as I bat his hand away.

He chuckles, only irritating me more that he seems to be in bright spirits on such a loathsome day. I roll to my back so I am no longer facing him and stare to the ceiling. My stomach growls and I blush, of course.

"Lets go down and get some nourishment for you before we get down to business, shall we?" He asks.

"Dad, I feel compelled to point out that it is indeed your day off, so really there should be no getting down to business today. I think you should just relax, maybe go for a walk." I say sweetly

He just raises an eyebrow as if to say "nice try" and gestures to the door. Sighing, I carefully stand up, mild pain coming from the pressure but no where near what it had been previously. I can see out of the corner of my eye that he is watching very carefully so I turn to look at him and give him a big fake smile to let him know that while I am okay, I'm still not in a good mood. He returns an equally as fake cheesy smile, which actually makes me laugh. I roll my eyes and move out of the room. I stop to use the restroom and by the time I get downstairs there is already a sandwich and a glass of milk waiting on the table. Dad is sitting at the opposite side.

I sit and eat slowly while dad is doing something on his phone, possibly answering emails. I failed to notice until now but my dead phone is in front of him on the table. I stop eating and stare at it, memories coming back while my apatite leaves. Dad notices after a few seconds that I have ceased eating.

"Have you eaten enough?" he asks. When I nod my dishes are gone and he is back sitting in less than three seconds.

He sets down his phone and begins. "Please explain to me what happened without lying this time."

"Now see, I didn't lie...exactly. I said there was a pool and that I was clumsy and that my phone was in my pocket. All of these things are true." I state in a feeble attempt to save myself.

"I do believe, Isabella that the only reason you didn't tell me flat out lies is because you are incapable of doing so effectively. You did, however, tell me those things with the intent of misleading me, did you not?" He asks sternly, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"I did." I respond in a whisper.

"That is equally as unacceptable. Lies of omission have the same purpose as flat out ones and neither are tolerated in this household. That being said, I want the entire truth. Right now." He commands.

I take a deep breath, steadying myself. I then start rushing out all my words as quickly as I can, looking at Dad's forehead and not his eyes. "Well so I was sitting with Angela and neither of us were enjoying ourselves and we both agreed that a walk would be nice because it was so pretty over there. I told her we probably should get at least one more person to go with us so that we could be safe." I take a quick breath, hoping my thinking to bring another person gave me brownie points. "That person ended up being Jessica and you know she is...adventurous so she takes us to a canal and then she does the darnedest thing. She jumps in. Well then she is pestering us from the canal and she gets Angela to jump in. So then they are both swimming in there, and It looked pretty safe to me but I still didn't jump. But then Angela yells up to me that I am thinking too much and to just do it. And you know I realized that I do often think too much and miss out on things. That statement made my judgement leave me and I jumped in. Well I didn't jump far enough evidently because I hurt my leg. I went back to the house, cleaned up as best I could, and then you picked me up. The end." I gulp in air, having used all of it to rush out the story.

Throughout my tale my dad remained expressionless. Now we sat in silence for a few moments before he says, "So you believe thinking things through is a bad trait?" he asks.

My eyes widen a bit. "Well... no I don't think that but I know that over thinking things has made me miss out a lot on things."

"There is a difference though between over thinking something and what you did. Your initial thoughts were that is was dangerous, correct?"

"Correct." I respond quickly.

"I do believe that is cautious thinking, not over thinking. You knew it was wrong, it was obvious. You didnt over think, if anything you didnt think enough. Had you listened to your initial thoughts we would not be in this unpleasant situation. One of the traits I admire about you, Bella my dear, is that you _do_ think things through. Usually, anyway. That is more than I can say for most people your age. I wish that you, instead of not liking that part of your personality, would accept it as a gift. A gift that I am sure has kept you out of trouble numerous times. You are upset that you behave like an adult and think things through. That is not something to be upset about, or let get to you."

I sit silently. I blush at the compliments and also in embarrassment, understanding what he says to be true. "Well... when you put it like that." I say, frowning a bit.

"I know you understand why it was wrong to jump in that canal because otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated as much as you did. You also know lying is wrong and I know we have visited this topic before. Let us make our way upstairs now." He tells me.

(in the study)

"Sit." I am commanded. I sit. I then have a notebook placed in front of me as well as a pen. I look at it confused. "Open it."

When I open it I see that the first line is taken by neat script, that of my father's, reading "I will not tell lies because they are hurtful and cause distrust." I grimace at the line as I feel the impact of what it says.

"Write that line one hundred times. Number them and do not go word by word. Write the entire sentence each time, I will approve it when it is done, Obviously corporal punishment isn't enough to get through to you the effects of lying so we will try something else. Get to it now."

I feel relieved at first that the punishment is not a spanking, but around halfway into this I realize that my hand is sore and while the line isn't hurting my ass, it is hurting my heart. I hurt him and gave him reason to not trust me. That knowledge stings more than his hand ever could. By the end of it I am holding back tears. I dot the last sentence with a period and set the notebook down with the pen beside it, immediately looking away from it down to my lap. I don't look up as he checks it, and jump slightly as he places a hand on my upper back.

"will you lie to me again?" He asks, looking into my eyes and letting his hurt show.

"N-no." I whisper as a stray tear falls. He wipes it way and pulls me into a hug. I return it but it is short lived. He pulls away before even a minute has passed.

"Good, then let us finish this. You are now going to be punished for going against your better judgement and putting yourself in danger. I do believe your leg is already some punishment, but not enough."

Before I know what is happening I am facing the ground. Well, damn it. Can't say I didnt expect it. What I didnt expect was the spanking to start right then. I felt a sudden attack on my behind.

"Wha- OW! You could have warned me!"

"What did you think was about to happen?" He answers and continues to smack my bottom.

"Thats not..what I meant..Ow .. I meant. NEVERMIND OW!"

I wiggle as the pain grows, feeling very angry with myself. Tears fall and I struggle for a while, as per usual, before giving up and just hoping it ends soon.

"You are a smart girl and I expect you to take your thoughtfulness as a good thing from now on. You know what is right, do not let others sway you again. You could have been injured even worse all because you thought you 'over think' things. Thinking things though is not a bad thing and you better recognize that from now on. Understand?" He scolds, not stopping the smacks.

"..Y-yes, daddy." I say, tears still falling. He warms my behind extremely well before his hand stops it attack and begins to rub my back.

"Good. I trust that what you are telling me now is true. I expect you to listen to your thoughts from now on." He says and pulls me up into his lap. I finish crying, my head hidden in his shoulder and my hands gripping him tight. He rocks me gently and whispers comforting words, calming me quite a bit. After my crying stops he continues to hold me tight.

"Would you fancy a little downtime, little one? Perhaps a movie?" I simply nod. Rather than letting go, Dad carries me to the living room where we spend the rest of the night watching movies. My heart is lighter now and I enjoy the father daughter time wholeheartedly.

The End

 **A/N So as you can tell, I have a major procrastination problem. Now I am going off to college next month and a really do want advice from you guys on how to get over this little problem of mine. If you have any advice at all I would love to hear it. This is the last chapter, I hope it turned out alright, I am a little rusty. Please leave a review, I just love them and read every single one. -CullenGirl9397**


End file.
